Evidently?
by Asuka Kazumi
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke diuji oleh sikap polos Haruno Sakura, si murid baru disekolahnya. Awal pertemuan mereka sangat memalukan bagi Sasuke. Namun bagi Sakura adalah suatu keberuntungan karena ia pertama kalinya melihat bagaimana imutnya benda yang membuatnya begitu kagum. Bagaimana sikap Sasuke saat menghadapi kepolosan Sakura? /chapter 5 UP
1. Chapter 1

**Evidently?**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Typo, AU, ooc, absurd, ide sangat-sangat pasaran. EYD dll.**

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut raven menggoyangkan pinggulnya diatas tubuh seorang wanita. Pencahayaan yang minim di ruangan bernuansa biru itu membuat kita tidak bisa melihat siapa wanita yang menjepit kejantanan Sasuke dengan ketat. Bahkan Sasuke-pemuda raven itu sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana wajah wanita dibawahnya. Yang jelas, Sasuke mengakui kalau ini adalah lubang ternikmat yang pernah memanjakan kejantanannya.

Sasuke terus bergerak. Memaju mundurkan kejantanannya dengan cepat. Desahan wanita dibawahnya membuat Sasuke semakin menjadi.

"Ahhh..ahh..shhh..ohh..ahhhh lebih cepatth..ahhh ahhh..sasuke-kunnnh~"

Wanita itu mendesahkan namanya. Sasuke tidak tahu darimana wanita dibawahnya mengetahui namanya. Sasuke bahkan tidak tahu siapa wanita ini. Ah sudahlah! Lupakan tentang itu. Sasuke tidak peduli! Sekarang Sasuke hanya ingin menikmati 'surga dunia' yang dikatakan oleh kebanyakan orang.

"Grrr...shhh" Sasuke menggeram menahan desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Jepitan dari lubang kewanitaan wanita ini membuat Sasuke kenikmatan. Sasuke bahkan tidak menyadari sudah berapa lama ia bercinta dengan wanita ini. Toh Sasuke juga tidak peduli berapa lama ia bercinta. Yang jelas, Sasuke ingin menikmati ini dulu. Sayangnya, sampai sekarang pun Sasuke belum juga klimaks, sedangkan wanita dibawahnya mungkin sudah puluhan kali mengeluarkan cairan cintanya. Bahkan cairan itu sudah membanjiri lantai kamar ini.

"Sshhh.." Sasuke mendesis. Ia merasakan kejantanannya makin membesar didalam sana. Wanita ini tak henti-hentinya mendesah sedari tadi. Menyebut nama Sasuke, membuat gairah Sasuke makin membara. Sedikit lagi, Sasuke akan keluar. Tangan kekarnya meremas kasar dua gundukan kenyal yang terasa pas digenggamannya.

Sedikit lagi Sasuke akan keluar dan Sasuke rasa cairannya kali ini pasti sangat banyak. Dan..

KRING KRINGGGG KRINGGGGGGGG

Suara alarm yang nyaring membuat Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya. Mata onyx nya terbuka lebar karena kaget. Sasuke bangun, mengucek pelan matanya yang masih ada beleknya. Ah meskipun ada beleknya karena bangun tidur, tetap saja tidak ada pengaruhnya bagi ketampanan Sasuke. Orang tampan mah kalau melakukan apa saja tetap tampan. Benarkan?

Sasuke merasakan celananya basah. Ia menyingkap selimut ditubuhnya. Sial! Cairan ini..bau ini. Ternyata Sasuke mengalami mimpi basah dan sperma nya sangat banyak yang keluar.

"Tch" Sasuke mendecih kesal, ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandinya. Sial sial sial! Padahal tadi di mimpi itu sungguh panas dan Sasuke akan mengeluarkan cairan cintanya, tapi ternyata terganggu oleh alarm laknat yang membuat ia bangun seketika. Ck mengganggu saja! Sasuke kira tadi itu kenyataan tapi ternyata hanyalah mimpi belaka. Mimpi basah sialan!

.

.

.

Skip Time.  
-

.

.

Sial! Karena mimpi itu, sampai sekarang Sasuke merasakan kalau miliknya selalu menegang. Sial! Kenapa ini? Kenapa miliknya tidak berhenti menegang? Sampai di sekolahpun Sasuke cepat-cepat masuk kedalam kelasnya. Tidak mau ada yang melihat Sasuke dalam keadaan memalukan seperti ini. Syukurlah belum ada teman sekelasnya yang datang. Sasuke dengan tergesa-gesa meletakkan tasnya dikursinya dibagian paling belakang, itu tepat disudut kelas. Kemudia ia langsung melesat menuju atap sekolah.

Sesampainya di atap sekolah, Sasuke menutup pintu masuk rapat-rapat. Setelah memastikan tidak ada orang yang bisa masuk kesini, Sasuke berjalan kearah sebuah pintu jati berwarna cokelat pudar. Tempat itu adalah ruangan rahasia diatap sekolah ini. Hanya Sasuke dan beberapa temannya saja yang tahu tempat itu karena tempat tersebut adalah markas perkumpulan Sasuke dan teman-temannya. Sasuke langsung masuk kedalam sana dengan terburu-buru.

"Sialan!" Sasuke mengumpat kesal, dapat dilihat celananya sangat mengembang. Bahkan saat ini celana Sasuke terasa sempit. Sungguh memalukan. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal akan karisma, ketampanan, kekayaan dan kecerdasannya malah mengalami hal memalukan seperti ini.  
Apa kata dunia nanti?

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi, Sasuke membuka resleting celananya. Tampaklah kejantanan Sasuke yang berdiri tegap dengan gagah perkasanya. Tangan kekar Sasuke mulai menggenggam miliknya sendiri, dan langsung mengocoknya dengan cepat.

Dalam keadaan seperti ini, entah kenapa Sasuke kembali mengingat mimpinya tadi pagi. Kejantanan Sasuke yang sedang dikocok makin mengeras, lebih menegang dari sebelumnya.

"Sialan!"

.

10 menit kemudian, Sasuke akhirnya bisa mengeluarkan cairan spermanya. Banyak yang menetes dan hampir mengenai celana Sasuke. Syukurlah ia selalu membawa sapu tangan biru dongker pemberian ibunya. Dengan benda itu, Sasuke mulai me-lap kejantanannya yang dipenuhi sperma.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan?"

DEG!

CTARRR!

Jantung Sasuke berhenti berdetak, bagai tersambar petir, suara perempuan ini mengingatkannya pada mimpinya itu.

Melihat tidak ada respon dari pemuda yang berdiri didepannya, membuat gadis ini kesal.

"Hey, kau mendengarkanku tidak? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Nyut. Sial! Hanya karena suara gadis dibelakangnya ini membuat kejantanan Sasuke kembali berdiri. Sasuke tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya entah karena apa. Seolah ada suatu pagar tak kasat mata menghalanginya untuk bergerak.

Gadis itu berjalan mendekat pada Sasuke. Sasuke tidak menyadari itu. Ia hanya berdiri diam seperti patung sampai gadis itu benar-benar berdiri disamping Sasuke.

"Waahhh benda apa itu? Sungguh menggemaskan! Aku baru tahu ada benda seperti ini!" gadis berambut merah muda itu bersuara. Ia berjongkok menatap kagum pada benda yang ada diselangkang Sasuke. Tangan mungilnya mengelus pelan kejantanan Sasuke yang masih berdiri. Sontak, Sasuke kaget, menatap horror gadis cantik bersurai pink yang berjongkok didepannya.

Tunggu dulu! Siapa gadis ini? Sasuke baru melihatnya disini. Apa dia murid baru? Entahlah, Sasuke tidak peduli. Yang penting sekarang kenapa gadis ini bisa masuk kesini? Seingat Sasuke tadi ia sudah menutup rapat pintu masuk atap sekolah. Tapi kenapa gadis ini bisa masuk? Apa Sasuke lupa kalau sebenarnya pintu atap sekolah ini muda untuk dibuka meskipun sudah dikunci?

"Aarggg! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriak Sasuke saat tangan gadis itu mulai menarik kejantannya. Sasuke mundur beberap langkah, menjauh dari gadis yang baru pertama kali ia temui ini.

Mata gadis itu berbinar. Emeraldnya tak henti-henti menatap kearah kejantanan Sasuke yang bergoyang saat si pemilik bergerak. Melihat itu, Sasuke makin melotot, ia melirik kebawah, sial! Kejantanannya semakin berdiri. Dengan cepat, Sasuke memasukkan kembali benda berharganya kedalam celana miliknya.

"Hey! Kemana benda imut tadi? Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya?" Tanya gadis itu bingung. Menatap Sasuke dengan penuh selidik.

"A-apa?" Sasuke melongo tak percaya. Benda imut? Maksudnya kejantanan Sasuke kah? Astaga! Apa gadis ini tidak tahu apa yang dilihatnya tadi? Mungkin gadis normal akan berteriak histeris kalau tidak sengaja melihat benda berharga seorang pria. Atau bahkan mungkin ada yang sampai mimisan bahkan pingsan. Tapi gadis ini? Sepertinya gadis ini masih polos.

"Kau dengar tidak? Aku bertanya padamu kemana kau sembunyikan benda imut yang besar dan panjang tadi? Aku ingin memaikannya"

Bagai ditimpa batu besar, Sasuke kaget mendengar perkataan gadis polos didepannya. Sepertinya gadis ini memang benar-benar polos. Entah bagaimana wajah kaget Sasuke saat ini. Ia bahkan tidak menyadarinya.

Sasuke memasang wajah datarnya setelah sadar dari syok nya yang berlebihan.  
Sasuke malah memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana dan berbalik pergi dari sana. Mengabaikan teriakan dari gadis merah muda ―yang entah siapa namanya―itu.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengusap kasar wajahnya, ia mengingat kejadian konyol yang terjadi 1 jam yang lewat tadi pagi. Ia masih merasakan betapa lembutnya tangan mungil itu mengelus kejantanannya sampai membuat benda ini semakin berdiri. Sasuke masih ingat betul bagaimana gadis aneh itu menarik kejantanannya dengan kuat. Sasuke juga masih ingat bagaimana―ck hey Sasuke! Apa yang kau fikirkan hah? Dasar bodoh!. Teriak inner Sasuke mengingatkan.

Sasuke tersadar dan kembali mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Naruto yang sedang memperhatikan Sasuke dari tadi merasa heran. Apa yang sedang difikirkan teman ravennya ini?

Naruto yang duduk berseberangan agak jauh dengan Sasuke, memilih menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

Naruto duduk didepan Sasuke. Memperhatikan wajah kusut dari sang sahabatnya ini. "Oy Teme...ada ap―"

KREK!

TAP TAP TAP.

Naruto menghentikan ucapannya saat pria berambut cokelat bernama Yamato memasuki kelas. Diikuti oleh seorang gadis berambut merah muda dibelakangnya. Saat pria itu masuk, Naruto bergegas duduk dikursinya. Sepertinya hari ini kedatangan murid baru. Dan yah benar saja. Ternyata gadis merah muda tadi adalah murid baru.

Setelah acara sesi perkenalan selesai, Yamato-sensei menyuruh Sakura―gadis berambut merah muda―itu untuk duduk disamping Sasuke. Sedangkan pemuda raven ini hanya melotot horror saat kedatangan Sakura ke kelas ini. Mengingat ia kembali mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Uchiha Sasuke" Sakura tersenyum manis setelah duduk disamping Sasuke. Sangat manis sehingga membuat matanya menyipit dan benda berharga Sasuke berdiri hanya melihat senyumannya.

Sepertinya setelah ini, kesabaran Sasuke harus diuji. Sial!

.

.

-to be continued-

.

A/N : Ff macam apa ini? Aah ketahuan mesumnya deh. -.-  
Sakura nya disini dibuat polos. Ah ff nya kacauu! Dan ide pasaran banget.  
Ah sudahlah.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kita bertemu lagi, Uchiha Sasuke" Sakura tersenyum manis setelah duduk disamping Sasuke. Sangat manis sehingga membuat matanya menyipit dan benda berharga Sasuke berdiri hanya melihat senyumannya.

Sepertinya setelah ini, kesabaran Sasuke harus diuji. Sial!

.

.

 **Evidently?**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : TYPO, gak sempat baca 2 kali -.-, AU, ooc, absurd, ide sangat-sangat pasaran. EYD dll.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Atap sekolah menjadi pelarian terbaik yang ada di fikiran Sasuke saat ini. Setelah jam pelajaran usai, digantikan dengan bel istirahat, tanpa fikir panjang, Sasuke langsung melesat menuju atap sekolah. Mengabaikan Naruto―sahabatnya―yang berteriak memanggil namanya. Sasuke tak peduli dengan panggilan Naruto, ia harus segera pergi dari kelas yang menyiksa dirinya karena makhluk berambut merah muda.

Sasuke bernafas lega. Ia mengusap pelipisnya yang sedikit mengeluskan keringat. Akhirnya Sasuke sampai juga ditempat ini. Semoga saja tidak ada yang mengganggu ketenangan Sasuke, setidaknya untuk saat ini saja.

Onyx Sasuke menatap horror tepat pada selangkangnya. Ia kembali teringat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu, tepat saat mata pelajaran berlangsung.

.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _._

 _Saat ini mata pelajaran Kurenai-sensei. Semua murid fokus pada puluhan atau bahkan ratusan angka di papan tulis, mencatat dan mengangguk paham atas apa yang dijelaskan sensei cantik bermata ruby tersebut._

 _Lain halnya dengan Sasuke. Mati-matian tangannya selalu berada diselangkangnya. Menekan sang benda berharga yang dari tadi hanya berdiri entah karena apa. Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu kenapa kejantanannya selalu berdiri. Yang jelas, semenjak gadis merah muda bernama Haruno Sakura ini duduk disampingnya, kejantanannya selalu berdiri tegap. Sasuke bahkan sudah berkeringat dingin dengan kondisi seperti ini._

 _Haruno Sakura yang sedang serius mencatat pun menyadari akan perubahan sikap Sasuke saat dirinya duduk disamping pemuda raven itu. Apa pemuda itu baik-baik saja?_

 _"Kau kenapa, Uchiha-san? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Sakura. Keningnya sedikit mengkerut saat mata emeraldnya menangkap tangan Sasuke yang menekan sesuatu dibawah sana._

 _Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Ia malah diam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Ia tahu sekarang gadis itu sedang memperhatikannya. Sasuke seakan tidak peduli, ia mengabaikan Sakura dengan sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya sehingga setengah tubuhnya membelakangi Sakura._

 _"Aargh!" Sasuke menggeram kecil saat tangan mungil itu berada diselangkangnya. Menekan kejantanan Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya._

 _"A-apa grrr..yang kau lakukan?!" Tanya Sasuke pelan, tidak mau ada yang melihat kearahnya._

 _"Aku penasaran kenapa tanganmu selalu berada di selangkangmu. Karena itu aku ingin tahu. Oh iya, apa disini kau menyembunyikan benda imut tadi pagi?" Sakura berkata dengan pelan, mungkin hanya Sasuke saja yang bisa mendengarnya karena jarak mereka yang dekat. Tangan mungilnya menarik kejantanan Sasuke. 'kekuarlah..keluarlah' gumam Sakura tak henti-henti. Karena duduk di bagian belakang, tidak ada yang menyadiri apa yang dilakukan Sakura pada kejantanan Sasuke._

 _Mata Sasuke melebar. Gawat! Sepertinya gadis ini akan melakukan sesuatu. Tangan Sasuke bergerak menyingkirkan tangan mungil Sakura. Namun, tangan Sakura kembali menarik kejantanan Sasuke dengan kuatnya._

 _"Aakhh! He-hey! Lepaskan tanganmu dari sana!" Teriak Sasuke menyentak tangan Sakura. Semua mata memandang kearah Sasuke yang tadi berteriak. Sasuke memasang wajah datarnya. Ia duduk diam seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Begitupun dengan Sakura. Gadis itu kembali mencatat tugasnya yang tadi belum selesai._

 _"Kau yang duduk dibagian belakang. Apa ada yang salah, Uchiha? Jangan mengganggu konsentrasi belajar temanmu dikelas ini!"_  
 _Kurenai-sensei yang merasa terganggu memperingatkan. Lalu kembali berkutat dengan beberapa buku yang ada didepan mejanya._

 _"Sial!"_

 _._

 _Flashback end._  
 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sakura adalah murid baru, namun ia sudah mendapatkan banyak teman disini. Siswa/siswi di Tokatsu Gakuen―nama sekolah ini―semuanya baik dan juga ramah. Maka dari itu tidak sulit bagi Sakura untuk beradaptasi. Lagipula Sakura adalah gadis yang ramah dan mudah senyum.

Ino, Hinata dan Tenten adalah teman baru Sakura di Tokatsu Gakuen. Mereka mengajak Sakura untuk pergi ke kantin, mengisi perut, tentu saja.

Dengan senang hati, Sakura mengangguk menyetujui. Akhirnya mereka berempat pun pergi ke kantin bersama. Saat berjalan menuju kantin, dari kejauhan, seorang gadis berkacamata berambut merah pucat berlari tergesa-gesa. Ia tampak dikerjar oleh beberapa orang dibelakangnya. Terbukti dengan teriakan dan beberapa langkah kaki disana.

Sakura yang melihat itu, mengernyit heran. Ada apa dengan gadis itu? Kenapa ia dikejar oleh sekelompok para murid siswa? Dengan penasaran yang tinggi, Sakura memilih mengikuti kemana gadis itu pergi.

"Ino, Hinata, Tenten.. Kalian bertiga pergilah ke kantin. Aku ada urusan sebentar, nanti aku menyusul" kata Sakura dan dengan kecepatan kilat sudah menghilang dari hadapan teman-temannya.

Ino yang akan mencegat Sakura pun hanya terbengong melihat kecepatan Sakura dalam menghilang. Ia tidak menyangka gadis manis seperti Sakura sangat lincah dan mempunyai kecepatan dalam berlari.

"S-Sakura-san mau kemana dia?" Tanya Hinata menatap penuh tanya pada kedua temannya. Ino dan Tenten menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"Seperti yang dikatakannya. Dia ada urusan. Ayo kita ke kantin. Sakura pasti akan menyusul!" Ajak Tenten, diangguki Ino dan Hinata. Mereka bertiga pun pergi ke kantin tanpa Sakura yang malah pergi entah kemana.

.

.

"Temee..ternyata kau disini! Kau tahu aku, Sai, Neji dan Shikamaru mencarimu dari tadi! Kau malah menghilang saat bel istirahat berbunyi" gerutu Naruto pada sahabat ravennya yang malah duduk santai sambil mendengarkan musik melalui earphone miliknya. Sasuke mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya ini meskipun sedang mendengarkan musik karena volume yang dipasangkan Sasuke tidak terlalu keras. Meskipun mendengarkan gerutuan Naruto, Sasuke lebih memilih mengabaikan Naruto.

"Teme...kau mendengarkanku tidak?" Naruto mulai kesal melihat sikap acuh Sasuke yang mengabaikan kehadirannya.

"Oy Tem―"

"Berisik!" Belum selesai melanjutkan ucapannya, Sasuke lebih dulu menyela ucapan Naruto. Ia membuka kedua matanya yang tadi sempat tertutup, menikmati alunan musik yang terdengar di telinganya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto sekilas, ia bengkit dari duduknya dan beranjak pergi dari atas atap sekolah ini.

"Oy Teme..! Matte! Kau mau kemana?" Teriak Naruto dibelakang. Sasuke hanya acuh dan membiarkan Naruto yang semakin berteriak kesal padanya.

.

Sakura tidak menemukan gadis berambut merah pucat berkacamata yang dikejar beberapa murid siswa tadi. Ia sudah mengikuti jejak gadis tersebut, tapi tetap saja ia tidak menemukannya. Karena lelah mencari, Sakura menyenderkan punggungnya di dinding disamping sebuah ruangan seperti gudang.

"Kemana gadis tadi? Aku yakin dia pasti disekitar sini" gumam Sakura. Manik emerald nya melihat sekeliling, mencari sosok gadis berambut merah pucat itu. Karena tidak menemukan tanda akan keberadaan gadis tersebut, Sakura memilih untuk menyusul teman-temannya ke kantin. Waktu istirahat sepertinya akan segera berakhir dan dapat Sakura yakini kalau ia tidak dapat makan siang hari ini. Ah sudahlah, lagipula Sakura merasa tidak terlalu lapar.

Baru beberapa langkah hendak pergi dari sana, Sakura mendengar suara aneh di dalam ruangan seperti gudang tersebut. Sakura bebalik, menghampiri pintu gudang yang warnanya sudah tampak kusam.

Sakura menajamkan pendengarannya, Sakura yakin di dalam gudang ini pasti ada orang didalamnya. Terdengar suara tangisan didalam sana yang Sakura yakini adalah suara seorang gadis.

"Ahhh..hiks..kumohon..jangan lakukan lagi..jangan siksa aku..hiks..aku akan memberikan semua uangku untuk kalian asal kalian melepaskanku. Hikss..kumohon..aaaarghhh"

Jeritan pilu itu membuat Sakura makin penasaran, apa yang terjadi di dalam gudang ini?

"Diam kau atau kau akan mendapatkan lebih parah dari ini!"

Suara bentakan dari seorang siswa terdengar.

"Kita habisi saja dia disini, Ryuu!" Seru suara yang lain.

"Jangan terburu-buru, bung. Kita akan menyiksa gadis cupu ini lebih dulu"

Penasaran Sakura makin membuncak saat mendengarkan desahan dan jeritan didalam gudang ini. Firasat Sakura mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak. Fikiran negatif memenuhi kepala merah mudanya. Gadis berambut merah pucat berkacamata, tiba-tiba saja Sakura mengingat gadis tersebut.

Apa jangan-jangan gadis yang ada didalam adalah gadis berambut merah pucat itu? Ada apa sebenarnya didalam? Apa gadis itu disiksa? Mengingat sebelumya waktu melihat gadis itu berlari dengan wajah pucat bercampur ketakutan, Sakura bisa menebak kalau telah terjadi sesuatu dengan gadis tersebut.

Tidak ada pilihan lain, Sakura harus masuk dan menolong gadis itu. Sakura mengangkat satu kakinya untuk mendendang pintu yang ada didepannya.

BRUK!

Dengan sekali tendangan, pintu itu pun terbuka. Sakura langsung masuk kedalam gudang tersebut, mencari dimana asal suara teriakan tadi.

"Hey! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?!" Seru Sakura saat melihat seorang gadis dengan seragam sekolah yang sudah koyak, dan beberapa luka goresan ditangan, kaki, dada dan leher gadis itu. Yaa sesuai dugaan Sakura, itu adalah gadis berambut merah pucat berkacamata itu.

"Hey hey..lihat, siapa yang datang?" Pemuda berambut cokelat mendekati Sakura. Sakura hanya diam, menatap tajam pemuda didepannya.

"Apa kau mau ikut bergabung bersama kami?" Sekarang pemuda berambut hitam tersenyum―menyeringai.  
Sakura hanya diam saja. Tangannya terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Hey manis...kenapa kau diam sa―"

KRAK

"Jangan menyentuhku dengan tangan kotormu, brengsek! Atau aku akan mematahkan tanganmu!" Ancam Sakura saat tangan salah pemuda berambut pirang ingin menyentuh tubuhnya. Tangan kanan Sakura yang mencengkram tangan pemuda itu mulai menguatkan cengkramannya dan dengan cepat memelintir tangan pemuda itu, membuat pemuda itu meringis kesakitan.

"Hoo..gadis ini mau bermain dengan kita rupanya. Ryuu, bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya pemuda lain kepada pemuda berambut hitam yang sepertinya pemimpin dari mereka. Ryuu, pemuda itu hanya diam sambil menggerakkan bola matanya, itu seperti sebuah isyarat 'iya' bagi temannya yang lain.

Tiga pemuda itu mendekati Sakura, termasuk pemuda pirang yang tangannya tadi sempat dipelintir Sakura. Mereka tersenyum merehkan pada gadis merah muda ini.

Dengan sigap, Sakura mundur beberapa langkah, dan dengan kecepatan kilat, ia menyerang ketiga pemuda didepannya tanpa ampun.

BRAK! BUAGH! DUAGHH! DUAGHH!

Hanya lima menit, ketiga pemuda itu sudah tumbang akibat perbuatan Sakura. Ryuu―yang dari tadi hanya diam, membulatkan matanya terkejut akan perkelahian didepannya. Gadis merah muda ini dengan mudah mengalahkan teman-temannya? Sungguh luar biasa.

"Jangan meremehkanku! Kalian bukan lawanku untuk ini. Meskpun aku perempuan dan kalian laki-laki, jangan menganggapku lemah! Kalian bahkan lebih lemah dan lembek seperti banci" ledek Sakura membuat mereka berempat menatapnya kesal.

Sakura yang menyadari tatapan itu menatap mereka meremehkan. "Apa?! Mau lagi? Dengan senang hati aku akan menghabisi kalian disini!"

Mendengar itu, Ryuu mengisyaratkan kepada ketiga temannya untuk pergi. Dengan cepat, mereka pergi dari gudang itu.

Sakura berjongkok, menepuk pelan bahu gadis berambut merah yang dari tadi hanya diam menunduk sambil terisak.

"Sekarang sudah tidak apa, tenanglah.." Kata Sakura memberikan blezer sekolahnya kepada gadis itu untuk menutupi tubuh yang penuh luka itu.

Gadis itu mendongak, menatap Sakura yang tersenyum lembut padanya. "A-a-arigatou" gumam gadis tersebut.

Sakura hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Oh iya, siapa namamu?" Tanya Sakura yang tidak tahu siapa nama gadis didepannya ini.

"Tayuya.." Jawabnya pendek. Masih terisak karena tangisannya yang belum reda.

Sakura menenangkan Tayuya dan membawa gadis itu untuk pergi keruangan kesehatan. Dan setelah mengobati Tayuya, Sakura langsung melaporkan kejadian ini ke kepala sekolah. Awalnya Tayuya melarang Sakura untuk melaporkan kejadian itu, namun dengan kekeras kepalaannya, Sakura tetap kekeuh untuk melaporkan kejadian ini. Terjadi perdebatan kecil dengan gadis berkacamata itu, di akhiri dengan Tayuya yang mengalah dengan sikap kekeras kepalaan Sakura.

Setelah melaporkan kejadian itu, Ryuu dan ketiga temannya langsung di keluarkan dari sekolah dengan kasus penganiayaan dan pelecehan. Di dalam hati Sakura mengucap syukur dengan keluarnya Ryuu beserta teman-temannya dari sekolah ini. Setidaknya tidak ada lagi kejadian seperti ini lagi setelah Sakura mengetahui kebenarannya bahwa selama ini Tayuya disiksa oleh Ryuu dan teman-temannya. Tayuya berucap syukur, Sakura adalah dewi penolongnya. Kalau tidak ada Sakura, mungkin Tayuya sudah hancur sekarang.

Dan tanpa Sakura sadari, saat mendobrak pintu gudang, seorang pemuda berambut raven menyaksikan semuanya. Waktu Sakura melawan Ryuu dan tiga temannya, berakhir dengan Sakura menolong Tayuya dan melaporkan ini ke kepala sekolah.

Ternyata gadis itu adalah gadis yang baik. Pemuda bermata onyx itu pun tersenyum tipis dan pergi menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.  
"Baiklah anak-anak! Sebelum pulang, sensei akan memberikan tugas kelompok untuk kalian semua. Satu kelompok terdiri dari 2 orang. kelompok kalian adalah orang yang ada duduk disamping kalian. Kalian semua sudah tahu tugas kalian masing-masing kan? Nah sekarang cukup sampai disini dulu. Sampai jumpa besok"

Dan tepat saat itu juga, bel pulang pun berbunyi. Seluruh siswa pun berhamburan keluar kelas. Tidak sabar untuk pulang, tentunya.

"Nee, Uchiha-san. Kita satu kelompok dalam tugas dari Asuma-sensei, jadi dimana kita akan melakukannya?"

Suara itu membuat Sasuke menoleh sedikit kepada gadis merah muda disampingnya. Gadis itu memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Ahh lucu sekali pose dan ekspresi gadis itu sampai membuat benda berharga Sasuke kembali berdiri.

Apa? Lagi?

Yah, dan lagi berdiri. Itu semua karena ulah Sakura. Entah mengapa kalau sudah ada Sakura, kejantanan Sasuke selalu berdiri. Gadis ini memang benar-benar menguji Sasuke rupanya.

"Hn, dirumahku" jawab Sasuke singkat. Lalu dengan tergesa-gesa, beranjak keluar dari kelas tersebut. Meninggalkan Sakura yang penuh akan tanda tanya di kepala merah mudanya.

"Dirumahnya ya? Hmm.. baiklah. Tapi sayangnya rumah Uchiha itu dimana ya?" Tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan Sasuke, setelah keluar dari kelasnya, ia mengingat sesuatu. Ia pun menepuk keningnya dengan keras.

"Aku lupa mengatakan padanya dimana rumahku!" Gumam Sasuke. Kenapa dia melupakan itu? Ah sudahlah. Nanti dia akan memberitahunya lewat pesan atau apapun. Tapi sayangnya Sasuke tidak memiliki nomer ponsel, e-mail atau alat komunikasi lain dari gadis itu.

Sasuke berniat untuk kembali namun ia mengurungkan niatnya karena tidak mau lagi kalau kepemilikannya menegang saat didepan Sakura. Ini bisa gawat! Sudahlah, nanti Sasuke akan memikirkannya lagi. Setidaknya sekarang Sasuke harus cepat-cepat pulang lebih dulu.

Lalu, apakah yang akan terjadi nanti antara Sasuke dan Sakura saat belajar kelompok? Apakah Sasuke akan terus menegang atau sesuatu lain akan tejadi?

.

.

.

-To Be Continued-

.

.

A/N : Pertama-tama terimakasih buat readers yg udah mau baca ff gaje aku ini :3 dan terimakasih buat review readers semua yg membangkitkan semangat author! (ciellah levayy) aahhsudahlah. Lupakan :3 oh iya, saya mau buat ff ini dengan cerita yg lebih berat. Maksudnya menambahkan beberapa konflik didalamnya. Chapter ini gk perlu panjang-panjang. Gk tau juga sih mau buat sampai berapa.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Evidently?**_

 _ **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno**_

 _ **Rate : M**_

 _ **Warning : TYPO, gak sempat baca 2 kali -.-, AU, ooc, absurd, ide sangat-sangat pasaran. EYD dll.**_

 _ **IF YOU DON'T LIKE, YOU MUSTN'T READ!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Onyx nya mencuri-curi pandang pada wajah serius gadis merah muda yang duduk didepannya ini. Dilihat dari sini, wajah seriusnya membuat ia tampak manis dengan mata emerald yang menatap fokus pada tulisan disebuah buku di depannya. Ya, sekarang Sasuke berada di ruang tamu di apartemen miliknya, bersama dengan seorang gadis berambut merah muda ini. Tentu, ada alasan khusus kenapa Sasuke lagi-lagi dihadapkan dengan sesosok gadis aneh ini. Tugas kelompok sialan! Kenapa Sasuke harus sekelompok dengan Sakura? Salahkan Kakashi sensei yang membuat semua ini terjadi.

Bukannya Sasuke tidak mau sekelompok dengan Sakura, hanya saja sikap polos Sakura lah yang harus diuji dalam kasus ini dan yah, jangan lihat pada bagian celana Sasuke saat ini. Benda _berharganya_ memang sudah berdiri saat Sakura masuk ke apartemennya ini. Sial! Dan sekarang siapa yang patut disalahkan disini?

Tentang Sakura. Hm, Sasuke awalnya ingin memberikan tahu pada Sakura dimana alamat apartemen yang ditempatinya berada. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak berbicara langsung karena ia tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan berdirinya benda _berhargannya_ ini kembali. Tidak ada cara lain dan Sasuke pun mendapatkan pin BBM Sakura dari Naruto, sahabatnya. Entah darimana si pirang bodoh―bagi Sasuke― itu bisa mendapatkannya. Sasuke tidak tahu dan Sasuke pun tidak ingin tahu. Bukankah Uchiha memang seperti itu, eh? .-.

Apartemen? Benar juga. Sasuke memang tinggal sendiri di sebuah apartemen sederhana yang tidak jauh dari sekolahnya berada. Sasuke ingin belajar hidup mandiri, makanya pemuda berumur 17 tahun ini memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan rumah orangtuanya. Kedua orangtua Sasuke―Fugaku dan Mikoto― pun tidak keberatan dengan pilihan anak bungsu mereka. Hanya saja yang jadi masalah adalah si sulung tampan berwajah tua―keriput―yang menangis meraung-raung ketika Sasuke akan pergi meninggalkan rumah. Itachi merasa hancur(?) ia tidak rela ditinggali sang adik semata wayangnya. Yaa maklumlah, kalau tidak ada Sasuke, siapa lagi yang akan Itachi jahili dan siapa lagi yang akan Itachi dandani seperti seorang boneka _barbie_? Ssttt..ini rahasia..jangan sampai ada yang tahu akan rahasia besar ini, kau tahu?

Bahkan pernah Itachi―keriput tua bagi Sasuke― itu mengancam pindah ke planet Mars, sekalian mengunjungi para alien yang ada disana atau mungkin ia bisa bertemu dengan Uchiha Madara? Siapa tahu saja?

Sasuke hanya acuh waktu itu, sebelum pergi dari rumah Uchiha, Sasuke berpesan pada kedua orangtuanya untuk menyerahkan Itachi pada rumah sakit jiwa karena menurutnya kakak semata wayangnya itu mulai tidak waras. Dan anehnya lagi, kedua orangtuanya mengangguk membenarkan atau mungkin menyetujui perkataan Sasuke tersebut. Sekarang entahlah, Sasuke belum mendapatkan kabar apakah Itachi, kakak gilanya itu sudah masuk RSJ atau memang sudah sembuh dari penyakit tidak warasnya tersebut. Semoga saja, Sasuke berdoa untuk itu.

Ah kembali lagi ke masalah apartemen. Dunia memang sempit. Tidak disangka, setelah memberikan alamat apartemennya pada Sakura lewat pesan BBM, 1 menit setelahnya gadis merah muda itu langsung mengetok pintu apartemennya saat itu juga. Sasuke kaget, tentu saja! Kenapa gadis itu cepat sekali sampai ke apartemennya? Dan jawabannya tentu saja membuat Sasuke membulatkan matanya horror. Ternyata Sakura tinggal tepat di sebelah apartemennya dan berarti mereka berdua adalah tetangga! Aargh! Apakah dunia sesempit itu, eh?

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Uchiha-san. Itu terlihat aku seperti seorang pencuri yang sedang ditelanjangi di depan umum karena telah mencuri dalaman gadis perawan"

Sasuke tersentak mendengar suara gadis merah muda didepannya. Ia mengerjap beberapa saat sebelum kembali memasang wajah tembok andalannya. Jangan ditanya, tentu sebagai seorang Uchiha, Sasuke harus menjaga _image_ di depan orang lain. Ah lupakan tentang kejadian tempo hari yang membuat _image_ seorang Uchiha Sasuke sedikit rusak. Tahu kan apa maksudnya?

"Tch!" Sasuke mendecih, berpura-pura menundukkan wajahnya pada buku yang ada diatas meja. Menulis seolah-olah ia tidak melakukan apapun.

"Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura menulis seperti itu, Uchiha-san. Tugasnya sudah ku selesaikan" ujar Sakura saat melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya salah tingkah dengan perkataannya barusan, kekehan kecil terdengar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Haa..kau lucu sekali, Uchiha-san" Sasuke hanya mendengus, membuang wajahnya yang memerah mendengar perkataan Sakura. Sasuke ingin melawan perkataan gadis ini, tapi mulutnya seolah tertutup rapat, seperti ada sebuah lem yang membungkam mulutnya dengan erat. Lagi, Sasuke mendecih didalam hati.

Lama terdiam. Sasuke sudah bergelut dengan fikirannya sendiri. Begitupun Sakura. Ia tampak memikiran tentang kejadian kemarin. Dimana saat ia ingin berkeliling untuk mengenal sekolah barunya, Sakura malah melihat sesuatu yang menarik diatap sekolah. _You know_ lah.

"Uchiha-san, bolehkah aku melihat benda yang kemarin?" kata Sakura tiba-tiba. Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap emerald bening tersebut dengan satu alis hitamnya yang terangkat. Jangan tanyakan lagi tentang otaknya yang sudah cerdas dari lahir, onyx hitamnya langsung membulat―meskipun tidak jelas―terkejut. Jangan bilang kalau gadis polos―yang menurut Sasuke― ini memikirkan kejadian di atap sekolah itu?

Sasuke diam beberapa menit, sebelum suara baritone nya bersuara. "Haruno! Kau tahu apa benda yang kau lihat itu, hn?" Tanya Sasuke tajam. Sebenarnya pemuda Uchiha ini mati-matian untuk tidak berbicara atau berinteraksi dengan Sakura, tangannya bahkan sudah menggenggam erat benda berharganya yang berdiri itu. Demi tuhan! Sasuke sebenarnya saat ini sangat gugup, namun Sasuke bisa menyamarkannya lewat ekspresi datar yang dimiliknya.

Sakura tersenyum, membuat kedua matanya itu menyipit. "Tentu saja aku tahu!" Serunya bersemangat.

Sasuke hanya diam, ia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Apakah gadis ini memang benar tahu apa benda itu? Sasuke sedikit ragu akan hal tersebut. Tapi ia menunggu lanjutan perkataan Sakura dengan rasa penasaran.

"Aku tentu saja tahu benda itu, Uchiha-san! Itu adalah alat reproduksi pria. Jangan kau kira disaat mata pelajaran BIOLOGI aku membolos, tentu saja tidak! Aku sangat tahu apa kegunaan benda tersebut. Hanya saja saat materi pembelajaran reproduksi, aku baru tahu ada benda seperti itu di dunia. Aku hanya melihat benda itu di buku, dan kadang aku melihat benda tersebut disebuah komik hentai sepupuku. Dilihat dari buku saja benda itu sungguh lucu dan aku sudah membuktikannya saat melihatmu memainkan benda imut itu. Aahhh..tentu saja aku terkejut melihat betapa lucunya benda itu kalau dilihat secara langsung. Dan lagi, benda itu ternyata cukup panjang dan besar, tidak seperti dugaanku sebelumnya dan aku ingin memainkan benda imutmu" Sakura menjelaskan dengan sangat panjang, membuat Sasuke yang mendengarnya sedikit tertegun dan terkekeh dalam hati. Gadis ini ternyata lucu juga.

"...Nee, Uchiha-san, bolehkan?" Lanjut Sakura menunjuk kearah selangkangan Sasuke dengan wajah memohon.

 _Nyut_

Sialan! Benda Sasuke semakin berdiri!

"Ck! J-jangan gila, Sakura!" Sasuke berdiri, berjalan mundur ketika melihat Sakura ikut berdiri dengan senyuman manisnya. Mata hijau tersebut mengerling melihat tonjolan dicelana Sasuke. Tahu akan arah pandang Sakura, kedua tangan Sasuke menutupi selangkangannya sendiri. Sial! Karena ukurannya diatas rata-rata tentu saja itu membuat tonjolan kejantanan Sasuke masih tetap terlihat meskipun susah payah Sasuke menutupinya. Hah kau tahu Sasuke? Itu percuma saja.

"Ayolah Uchiha-san, aku hanya ingin menyentuh dan memainkannya saja. Uchiha-san..." _puppy eyes no jutsu_ , sepertinya jurus tersebut berhasil membuat Sasuke terhenyak karena kasihan. Ah siapa yang tidak kasihan melihat ekspresi manis nan lucu gadis musim semi ini? Sasuke hampir melupakan tujuannya untuk melindungi kejantanannya sekarang.

Mata hijau itu sudah berkaca-kaca, tampak seperti akan menangis saat itu juga. Sasuke panik, bukan! Ia tidak panik dengan keadaan Sakura. Hanya saja ia panik kalau gadis ini menangis, maka suara tangisannya yang kencang mungkin saja akan terdengar oleh tetangga, dan Sasuke dikira telah melakukan pelecehan atau semacamnya pada gadis ini. Sasuke tidak mau itu terjadi. Harga dirinya sebagai Uchiha terhina kalau ia difitnah dan dipukul karena hal tersebut. Itu mengerikan.

"Hikss... Uchi―"

"Ck, baiklah-baiklah! Aku akan mengizinkanmu untuk menyentuhnya tapi janji kau jangan menangis disini! Aku tidak mau ada yang mendengar suaramu dan mengira aku melakukan sesuatu padamu!" Kata Sasuke setengah kesal. Kau tahu? Apa itu sedikit aneh dengan lama durasi perkataannya? Ya, cukup panjang untuk ukuran orang dingin dan tak banyak bicara seperti Sasuke, eh?

Sakura tersenyum lebar, air mata yang keluar dari manik emeraldnya sudah menghilang entah kemana.  
Dan yaa, acting yang bagus, Haruno.

.

Sasuke hanya menggeram saat tangan mungil itu menyentuh benda berharganya. Sasuke memejamkan mata, tangannya terkepal kuat dikedua sisi tubuhnya sehingga menyebabkan buku-buku kukunya yang memutih. Tidak, tidak! Sasuke tidak marah. Hanya saja kenikmatan tiada tara yang diberikan gadis ini membuatnya harus menahan hasrat.

Demi tuhan! Sasuke juga seorang pria! Pria yang normal malah. Tapi ia harus mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang gadis yang sedang menyolek bendanya ini sekarang juga. Sasuke akan menahannya! Setidaknya sampai titik darah penghabisan.

 _Dan sampai kapan kau akan bertahan seperti itu, eh? Sasuke?_

"Uchiha-san, bolehkah aku menjilatinya?" Pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir mungil Sakura. Namun, Sasuke seakan tidak mendengarkan, ia memejamkan mata saat tangan itu mengelus lembut miliknya. Tangan itu, tangannya begitu lembut dan halus, membuat Sasuke seakan melayang saat itu juga.

 _Slupp_.

"Shh.." Sasuke mendesis pelan saat miliknya merasakan kehangatan yang sangat gila, kehangatan yang bahkan membuatnya terbang melayang diatas angkasa. Tapi...tunggu! Sasuke berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya sebelum ia terhanyut kedalam kenikmatan yang lebih dalam.

Onyx itu terbuka, ia langsung beringsut dan memasukkan miliknya kedalam celana sehingga membuat Sakura sedikit tersedak dengan keluarnya benda tersebut dari mulutnya.

Lebih baik mencegah daripada membiarkannya. Itu lebih baik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah satu bulan berlalu saat kejadian itu dan selama itu pula Sasuke menghindari makhluk merah muda yang bernama Haruno Sakura. Sial! Kenapa Sasuke tidak bisa melupakan kejadian tersebut?

Sasuke masih ingat betul apa yang ia rasakan saat tangan yang lembut itu menyentuh miliknya, merasakan hangatnya saat miliknya masuk kedalam mulut hangat tersebut. Sial..ini membuat Sasuke gila, kau tahu?

Sasuke sekarang sedang berada diatap sekolah, sendiri. Ya, Sasuke butuh kesendirian saat ini kalau saja suara makhluk-makhluk bodoh itu tidak mengusik ketenangannya.

"Yoo Teme! Kau membuat kami khawatir. Lagi-lagi kau pergi sendiri tanpa kami. Kau tahu, teme? Kau tidak setia kawan"

Sudah ditebak siapa pemilik suara pengganggu itu. Sasuke hanya mendengus, memutar bola matanya bosan. Derap langkah kaki berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu Sasuke saja, Naruto. Dia adalah orang dingin yang ingin bersemedi untuk mendapatkan suatu pencerahan"

Suara baritone ini? Sasuke pasti sudah menebaknya. Pasti setelah mengucapkan kata aneh tersebut, si pemilik suara tersenyum abtrak setelahnya.

" _Mendokuseii_.. Kau seperti tidak tahu saja bagaimana bodohnya Naruto dengan hal seperti itu, Sai. _Hoammmm..."_

Suara malas disertai kuapan ini? Kau pasti juga sudah menebaknya kan?

" _Guk..guk_ "

"Akamaru sepertinya setuju denganmu, nanas"

Hewan dan majikan memang tidak bisa dipisahkan rupanya. Dan Sasuke pun sudah menebak itu siapa kan?

"Hn, _baka_ "

Suara datar hasil _copy_ darinya, Sasuke cukup tahu itu dan tanpa menolehpun Sasuke sudah tahu siapa dibalik suara pengganggu yang mengganggu ketenangannya ini.

 _Menyebalkan!_

"Hn" hanya gumaman rendah yang Sasuke keluarkan, ia beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki. Bermaksud meninggal atap sekolah tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun.

Teriakan cempreng yang mengganggu pun memanggil Sasuke.

"Teme! Mau kemana kau?" Siapa lagi yang memanggilnya _'Teme'_ selain si pirang Uzumaki?

"Hn, toilet" jawab Sasuke singkat, lalu menghilang dibalik pintu atap yang berdebem sedikit keras.

Sepertinya mood Sasuke mulai buruk untuk saat ini?

.

.

.

.

.

-to be continued-

.

 _ **Balas Review :**_

 _ **Hime Luvchubby : Hoho iya tuh si Saku..nguji iman sasuke bgt :v**_

 _ **puma178 : Yopp..ini udh lanjut :) sankyu**_

 _ **ganol : Pftt..hahah tau aja :v**_

 _ **Dwisuke : Ok, nih lanjut. :) sankyuu**_

 _ **Kurogawa Daichi : Hoho nih lanjut :) klo kilat kek petir sih ane gk yakin :3 hehe**_

 _ **Rein Riekho Kei : Ok, yosh! Udah..**_

 _ **Guest : Haduhh nih satu nama tapi banyak orang. Ane bingung :3 tp yosh udh next :) sankyu**_

 _ **zijsks : Yaa, maaf sebelumnya, jangan befikiran macam-macam dulu :) saku gk bolos kok waktu pelajaran biologi smp :) nih udh dijelasin :) sebelumnya ini udah ada di kepala author ehhh malah bilang ane amatir :3 yaa sih terserah apa kata anda :) tujuan dari sebuah ff bukankah memang untuk memuaskan hasrat? Atau ditujukan untuk kesenangan semata? Masih ada ff lain yang saya baca, dan bahkan menurut saya lebih parah lagi dari ini? Saya hanya menulis untuk kesenangan semata bukan untuk mematikan sebuah karakter :) saya hanya meminjam tokohnya saja. Bukankah sudah tercantum siapa pemilik tokoh kan? Masih banyak ff lain yang seperti ini atau mungkin lebih? Sudahlah readers-san yang saya tidak tahu namanya, saya hanya mengucapkan terimakasih sudah membaca cerita aneh dari seorang author amatir dari saya :) [ciellah :3 ]**_

 _ **Luca Marvell : Hoho :v yak kan kalau Karin rambutnya merah pekat bukan merah pudar :v yaa ane milih Tayuya aja :3**_

 _ **Rein Cherry : Haha iya..nih udh next :) sankyu**_

 _ **Arisa Ezakiya : Hoho..nanti deh kapan-kapan gitu :3 heheh sankyu :)**_

 _ **gamaichans : Udh next :) sankyu**_

 _ **ElzaMarquez : Yosh! Udah..sankyu :)**_

 _ **doraemon : Hmm..gimana yaaa? Hihi entahlah :3 nanti juga akan tahu :v heheh..sankyu :)**_

 _ **Uy : Hoho tunggu kapan-kapan aja yak? :v hehe**_

 _ **Thanks to : Arisa Ezakiya, julia, Anon, hanazono yuri, Mustika447, Cerry StarMoon, Khoerun904, Nurulita as Lita-san, Luca Marvell, Yoshimura Arai, nengnot, elzakiyyah, Tia TakoyakiUchiha, Hana Chan, caesarpuspita, Haruna.**_

 _ **Maaf buat semua, ada bererapa yang gk aku balas reviewnya, tapi aku ngucapin makasih bgt buat yg telah baca n ninggalin jejak di fict gaje ini :v**_  
 _ **Yg nunggu lemonnya nanti aja yak :3 nunggu sampe Saskeh gk tahannn :v xd *tawa nista***_  
 _ **Behahahaha! *disumpal kaus kaki sama readers***_  
 _ **Hmmmppp? Huekk! Kaos siapa neh? Bauuuu -,-**_  
 _ ***readers : Itu kan kaos kaki lu author gila!**_

 _ **WHATTT?! O.O**_

 _ **Well**_

Au ah :v

Yosh! Sampai jumpa chapter depan! :D


	4. Chapter 4

_Teriakan cempreng yang mengganggu pum memanggil Sasuke._

 _"Teme! Mau kemana kau?" Siapa lagi yang memanggilnya 'Teme' selain si pirang Uzumaki?_

 _"Hn, toilet" jawab Sasuke singkat, lalu menghilang dibalik pintu atap yang berdebem sedikit keras._

 _Sepertinya mood Sasuke mulai buruk untuk saat ini?_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Evidently?**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno**

 **Genre : Romance and Humor (maybe?)**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning! TYPO, AU, OOC, absurd, ide sangat-sangat pasaran. EYD dll.**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE, YOU MUSTN'T READ!**

 **.**

 **.**

Pelajaran untuk hari ini berakhir, Sasuke langsung bergegas untuk pulang sebelum _si makhluk pink_ itu mengetahui keberadaanya. Ingatkan Sasuke untuk berterimakasih pada Kakashi-sensei yang bulan kemarin mengadakan undian perpindahan duduk siswa/i dikelas XII.A, karena berkat Kakashi, Sasuke yang sebelumnya duduk dibagian sudut kiri, dipindahkan duduk di bagian sudut kanan. Setiap siswa dan siswi di kelas tersebut semuanya sudah berpindah dari tempat duduk mereka sebelumnya. Termasuk Sakura. Gadis merah muda yang sebelumnya duduk disamping Sasuke itu sekarang duduk dibagian depan bersama dengan Yamanaka Ino, si gadis pirang yang sama berisiknya dengan Namikaze Naruto, sahabat pirang Sasuke.

Baru saja Sasuke sampai di depan pintu keluar kelas, sebuah panggilan dan tepukan pelan mengagetkan pemuda raven tersebut.

"Uchiha- _san_!"

Suara bening itu, Sasuke mengenalinya. Menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, onyx Sasuke membelalak terkejut, menatap horror gadis merah muda yang tersenyum manis padanya. Tanpa fikir panjang, Sasuke berjalan cepat seperti orang kesetanan, tidak memperdulikan teriakan dari gadis merah muda dibelakangnya. Sasuke tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan tidak ingin bertemu dengan Sakura, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

.

Lari pemuda itu cukup cepat membuat Sakura kewalahan. Belum lagi hujan secara tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya, dan saat itu juga Sakura kehilangan jejak Sasuke. Berakhirlah ia berjalan gontai menuju apartemen miliknya setelah hujan reda. Tubuh Sakura basah kuyup. Hujan begitu deras mengguyur tubuhnya saat ia akan mengejar Sasuke.

Apartemen? Benar juga! Ah, kenapa Sakura baru memikirkannya sekarang? Bukankah letak apartemen Sasuke dekat dengan apartemennya? Kenapa Sakura tidak langsung mampir ke apartemen Sasuke saja? Bodoh, kenapa baru terfikirkan sekarang? Sakura menepuk dahinya, membuat ia sedikit meringis merasakan sakit di dahinya karena tepukannya sendiri.

Sekarang Sakura berdiri di didepan pintu apartemen Sasuke. Matanya memandang pintu cokelat itu cukup lama. Tangan kanan Sakura terangkat lalu turun lagi ke sisi tubuhnya, ragu untuk mengetuk pintu tersebut.

Sakura memandangi seragam basahnya yang sudah mulai mengering. Apa sebaiknya Sakura mengganti bajunya dulu? Ah, tidak. Sepertinya nanti saja. Lagipula seragam yang Sakura pakai sudah hampir kering kan?

Menghela nafas sejenak, akhirnya Sakura mengetuk pintu itu beberapa kali. Dahinya mengernyit, tidak ada jawaban saat Sakura mengetuk pintu. Apa Sasuke tidak ada di dalam? Rasa penasaran Sakura terjawab saat tangannya menyentuh _handle_ pintu tersebut

 _Klek_

 _Tidak terkunci?_

Cukup lancang memang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sakura memberanikan diri untuk masuk kedalam apartemen Sasuke. Sedikit aneh, apartemen ini terasa dingin dan mengeluarkan aura mencekam. Tapi kebersihan dan kerapian apartemen ini membuat Sakura berdecak kagum. Semua yang ada di dalam tetaplah sama saat Sakura pertama kali masuk ke dalam sini. Yaa, sekitar satu bulan yang lalu, waktu mengerjakan tugas kelompok.

"Uchiha- _san_! Apa kau ada di dalam?" Sakura berteriak memastikan pemuda Uchiha itu ada di sini. Namun tidak ada jawaban, padahal Sakura yakin volume teriakannya cukup keras untuk di dengar oleh orang yang mempunyai telinga normal, pengeculian untuk orang tuli. Seberapa pun kau berteriak tepat di gendang telinganya, maka orang tersebut tidak akan bisa mendengarkanmu.

Apa mungkin Uchiha itu tuli? Atau mungkin Uchiha itu memang benar-benar tidak ada di rumah? Tapi tidak mungkin.  
Jelas-jelas tadi saat mengejar Sasuke, pemuda itu berlari ke jalan yang menuju apartemennya. Apa mungkin pemuda Uchiha itu ada di kamarnya mengingat tadi hujan? Siapa tahu saja pemuda itu kehujanan dan memilih tidur di kamarnya? Entahlah.

 _Grrrrr_...

Suara geraman bak petir terdengar keras. Sakura menunduk melihat kearah perutnya. Ia mengusap perutnya pelan. Seolah-olah dia adalah wanita hamil yang sedang mengandung bayi.

"Sabarlah cacing sayangku...jangan berdemo. Aku akan segera mencari makanan untuk kalian"

 _Sepertinya gadis ini tidak waras?_

.

Sakura membuka lemari es yang ada di depannya. Puluhan tomat, beberapa minuman soda, makanan ringan menjadi pelengkap isi lemari es tersebut. Tangan mungilnya bergerak memilih dan mengacak makanan yang ada di dalam kulkas.

Sasuke baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Tetesan air berjatuhan dari rambutnya yang masih basah. Tangannya mengambil handuk yang tersampir dibahu kirinya, menggunakan handuk tersebut untuk memgeringkan rambut ravennya yang basah. Tiba-tiba saja kerongkongannya terasa kering. Sasuke ingat ia berlari begitu kencang menghindari kejaran dari si _pinky_ itu. Belum lagi hujan mengguyur tubuhnya sampai basah kuyup dan setelah sampai di rumah, Sasuke malah langsung menuju ke kamar mandi tanpa singgah ke dapur untuk sekedar minum.

Setelah memastikan rambutnya sudah sedikit kering, Sasuke melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur. Ah, memakan tomat buah kesukaannya sepertinya pilihan menarik setelah mandi.

Tersenyum tipis, Sasuke melangkah tak sabar untuk memakan tomat kesukaannya. Kening Sasuke mengernyit saat melihat pintu kulkasnya terbuka. Apa ada pencuri yang masuk? Dengan langkah pelan, Sasuke berjalan mendekat pada lemari dingin yang ada di depannya. Sebuah warna merah muda menyebul dari dalam kulkasnya. Merah muda ya? Mengingat itu, fikiran Sasuke jatuh pada gadis pengganggu yang selalu ia hindari. Menggeleng pelan, Sasuke mendengus. Tch, kenapa dia memikirkan gadis bodoh itu heh? Kurang kerjaan.

Merasakan kehadiran seseorang mendekatinya, Sakura yang sedang memilih makanan dari dalam kulkas merasa kaget. Terlampau kaget sampai kepalanya membentur lemari es sehingga membuat Sakura hilang keseimbangan seperti akan jatuh kebelakang. Namun dengan sigap, gadis itu memegang sesuatu yang bisa ia raih, sesuatu itu keras dan seperti sebuah kain atau handuk melapisinya, membuat tubuh Sakura tidak jatuh kebelakang.

Sakura menatap handuk yang berada ditangannya, keningnya sedikit mengernyit melihat sebuah kaki putih bak porselen dihiasi dengan bulu-bulu halus yang panjang. Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya dan ―

 _Eh?_

"Belalai gajah yang imut" gumamnya dengan mata berbinar.

 _Krik krik krik_..

"ARRGHHHHH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOHHH?! CEPAT KELUAR DARI APARTEMENKU GADIS IDIOT!"

Teriakan itu menggema dengan kerasnya setelah si pemilik suara sadar dari kesyokannya. Tangannya mengambil handuk dan menyembunyikan _benda berharganya_ dari gadis merah muda yang terdiam dengan mata berbinar. _Gadis ini benar-benar..._

.

.

.

Seminggu sejak kejadian itu, Sasuke seperti bukan dirinya saja. Ia selalu menghindar dan memilih menghabiskan waktunya sendiri di atap sekolah.

"Berhentilah mengikutiku, bodoh!"

Ok, sebenarnya tidak sendiri. Ada makhluk penggangu yang sering menguntit dan berdecak kesal melihat gadis berambut merah muda tersenyum polos sambil berjalan mendekatinya.

Percuma usaha Sasuke menghindari gadis bodoh yang sangat menyebalkan ini karena rupanya gadis itu selalu bisa menemukan dimana Sasuke berada.

Percuma saja, Sasuke sudah menyerah dan pemuda itu pun sedikit terbiasa dengan kehadiran gadis merah muda ini meski Sasuke akui ia menahan mati-matian _benda berharganya_ yang ajaibnya selalu berdiri tegap jika berada di dekat Sakura. Sasuke tidak tahu alasaannya kenapa. Entahlah. Gadis ini seperti mempunyai _magnet_ tersendiri yang bisa menarik _benda berharganya_ dengan mudah. Sasuke mendengus, menggelengkan kepalanya membuat rambut raven _pantat ayam_ itu bergerak seirama dengan gelengan kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke- _kun_?" Tanya Sakura penuh kebingungan.

Pemuda Uchiha itu tidak tahu entah sejak kapan gadis ini mulai memanggil nama kecilnya setelah sebelumnya dia selalu menyebut _'Uchiha-san'_ saat memanggil namanya. Entahlah, Sasuke tidak begitu peduli.

"Hn" Sasuke menjawab singkat dan Sakura pun tidak mengerti apa artinya. Sakura bertanya lagi dan itu membuat Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Aku tidak apa-apa!" Jawabnya kesal. Sakura hanya mengangguk, tersenyum lebar mendengar kalau pemuda Uchiha itu tidak apa-apa. Syukurlah.

Tiba-tiba saja suana hening melanda mereka berdua di atap sekolah. Angin siang berhembus pelan menerpa wajah mereka berdua.

 _Wushh_...

Sajenak, Sasuke menahan nafas saat melirik kesamping. Rambut merah muda Sakura berkibar pelan membelai wajah mulusnya. Dari samping Sasuke dapat melihat kecantikan natural yang ada pada diri Sakura. Ternyata Sakura memiliki kulit yang putih bak porselen, tanpa ada bekas luka di kulitnya. Pipinya yang terasa halus jika disentuh, hidung mancungnya yang tercetak indah, leher jenjangnya yang putih, bulu mata yang lentik, bibir merah mudanya yang membuat Sasuke ingin men―apa? Ingin apa? Hah? Ck!

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan. Ia menelan ludahnya sendiri, saat merasakan _sesuatu_ kembali berdiri. Ok, ini sangat berlebihan dan juga memalukan. Sial!

Tapi satu hal yang Sasuke sadari, ternyata Sakura adalah gadis yang sangat cantik dan manis.

 _Heyy..., kemana saja kau baru menyadarinya sekarang, eh?_

Inner Sasuke berteriak mengejek.

 _Diamlah kau, bodoh!_

Sisi lain dari tubuh Sasuke membentak kesal.

 _Yaa, kau memang bodoh, Sasuke._

 _Kubilang diam, bodoh!_

 _Kau mengatai dirimu sendiri bodoh, bodoh!_

 _Diam kau! Kau yang bodoh!_

 _Aku ini bagian dari dirimu bodoh! Berarti kau mengatai dirimu sendiri bodoh, eh?_

 _Ck! Kau―_

 _Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengar pertengkaran kecil dalam dirinya sendiri. Ck, Sasuke seperti orang bodoh saja sekarang._

 _Kau memang bodoh!_

Seru suara itu secara bersamaan. Sasuke menggeram kesal, tangannya sudah gatal ingin membunuh dua suara aneh dalam dirinya ini.

 _Dasar gila!_

 _Grrr...,_

"Sasuke- _kun_ " Sasuke melirik gadis disampingnya, satu alisnya terangkat seolah mengatakan _'apa?'_ pada gadis _nya_. Eh? Sepertinya ada yang aneh?

"Hn?" Alis Sasuke semakin terangkat tinggi melihat tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura. Sasuke pun hanya menunggu dengan sabar saat mulut itu terbuka, lalu menutup lagi dengan sendirinya. _Sebenarnya apa yang gadis ini inginkan_? _Onyx_ Sasuke berotasi dengan sendirinya.

"Sasuke- _kun_..."

"Hn?"

"Sasuke- _kun_...,"

"Hn?!"

"Sasu―"

"Ck, apa Haruno?!" Kesabaran Sasuke pun sudah diambang batas rupanya. Jengkel juga rasanya saat namamu dipanggil beberapa kali tapi orang itu tidak langsung mengatakan maksud panggilannya tersebut.

Meskipun suara Sasuke meninggi, gadis ini tidak terpengaruh sama sekali. Matanya hanya mengerjap polos, disertai senyuman manis tanpa dosa yang membuat Sasuke menggeram seketika.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Suara Sasuke bernada datar, namun nada kekesalan tak lepas dari sana.

 _Sepertinya sabar adalah kunci utama saat menghadapi gadis merah muda ini?_

Sakura hanya tersenyum manis tanpa dosa, _onyx_ Sasuke menangkap ada binar dimanik sewarna bat _u emerald_ itu. Perasaan tidak tenang merasuki hati Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun_..., bolehkah aku memotong _benda imutmu_ dan menjadikannya sebagai _mainanku_?"

 _Doeeenggg..._

Perkataan itu memukul telak kepala Sasuke dengan keras, membuat Sasuke yang sedang duduk di atas kursi hampir terjungkal kebelakang. Tapi syukurlah Sasuke bisa menyeimbangkan dirinya sendiri.

 _Onyx_ Sasuke menatap horror Sakura yang menunjukkan wajah tanpa dosa padanya.

 _Gadis ini sungguh membuatku gila!_

 _._

 _._

.

.

-to be continue-

A/N : Yoyo maaf nih udah 1 bulan 4 hari udah ga update :3 habisnya sibuk di duta hehe :3 (Readers : Alasan!)

:3 aa maap deh readers manisku semuanya :3 *bungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf*

Dan maaf g sempet bales reviewnya satu-satu :3 ehehe :3 tapi makasih buat salah satu readers eeehmm..err aku lupa namanya eh? Baru nyadar kesalahan di ch sebelumnya :3

Yosh! Bagi yang nunggu LEMON tunggu sampai 1 atau mungkin 2 ch lagi :3 YOSHAAA!  
SAMPAI JUMPA LAGI CH DEPANNNNN... See You Reader Yg kawaii, manis, cantik dan tamvan :* (cium satu-satu)

Ok, author yang gila ini pergi dulu..byeh :*


	5. Chapter 5

_"Sasuke-kun..., bolehkah aku memotong benda imutmu dan menjadikannya sebagai mainanku?"_

 _Doeeenggg..._

 _Perkataan itu memukul telak kepala Sasuke dengan keras, membuat Sasuke yang sedang duduk di atas kursi hampir terjungkal kebelakang. Tapi syukurlah Sasuke bisa menyeimbangkan dirinya sendiri._

 _Onyx Sasuke menatap horror Sakura yang menunjukkan wajah tanpa dosa padanya._

 _Gadis ini sungguh membuatku gila!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Evidently?_**

 ** _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno_**

 ** _Genre : Romance and Humor (maybe?)_**

 ** _Rate : M_**

 ** _Warning! TYPO, AU, OOC, absurd, ide sangat-sangat pasaran. EYD dll._**

 ** _IF YOU DON'T LIKE, YOU MUSTN'T READ!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.  
_**

 _Ini gila!_

Sadar dari kesyokannya, Sasuke memandang tajam gadis merah muda yang hanya tersenyum manis padanya. Astaga! Sasuke meragukan kalau kepintaran Sakura di semua bidang pelajaran hanyalah bualan semata. Apa gadis ini tidak tahu akibat dari perkataannya kalau sampai ia melakukan hal tersebut pada Sasuke?

"Kau gila! Kau tahu, aku bisa mati karena kelakuan konyolmu, bodoh!" Teriak Sasuke kesal, tentu saja. Ia heran, apa yang ada di dalam kepala merah muda ini sih?

Sakura, gadis itu hanya mendengus kesal. Keningnya berkerut, menatap Sasuke dengan mata menyipit, terlihat kesal. Bukannya Sasuke yang seharusnya  
kesal disini?

"Astaga, Sasuke- _kun_! Aku hanya memotong setengah dari _benda imutmu_! Bukan semuanya! Dan lagi kau tidak akan mati hanya _benda imutmu_ itu dipotong sebagian saja. Kau tahu? Kudengar banyak anak-anak yang ada di Indonesia melakukan perintah keagamaan yang menyuruh semua laki-laki untuk melakukan memotong sebagian alat kelaminnya. Kalau tidak salah namanya _sunnah rasul?_ Ah ya itu! Ya, kalau tidak salah itu! Menurut para medis, itu juga berguna untuk kekebalan tubuh dan _― bla bla bla"_

Demi semvak bergambar supermen milik Itachi yang dulu pernah Sasuke lihat waktu Itachi mandi, Sasuke ingin membedah otak gadis ini sekarang juga! Grrrr..

Sakura masih berceramah―berceloteh― tentang keinginannya memotong benda imut Sasuke. _Kami-sama...tolonglah hambamu ini_. Inner Sasuke meraung sejadi-jadinya.

 _Gila gila gila!_

Ingatkan Sasuke untuk menghubungi rumah Sakit Jiwa setelah ini untuk memperiksan kewarasan si tunggal Haruno.

Sasuke mendengus kasar. "Jangan lakukan hal bodoh, Haruno! Dan jangan berfikiran kau akan memotong _milikku,_ bodoh!"

Sasuke tidak tahu apa kata yang pantas untuk mendeskripsikan fikiran konyol Haruno Sakura. Sebanyak kata bodoh pun yang Sasuke lontarkan percuma. Lalu apa? Idiot? Gila? Terserahlah.

Sakura cengo menatap punggung Sasuke yang beranjak meninggalkannya. Menggaruk kepalanya, berfikir apakah ada yang salah dengan ucapannya? Sakura mengangkat bahu acuh, memilih menyusul Sasuke yang sudah pergi lebih dulu meninggalkannya di atap sekolah.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Udara dingin bulan Desember menerpa wajah Sasuke yang sedang duduk tepat di samping jendela. Melirik arloji _casio_ hitam yang bertengger di tangan kirinya, Sasuke menghela nafas pelan. Sebentar lagi bel pulang akan berbunyi. Sasuke tidak sabar ingin sampai di apartemen secepatnya. Ah, dan jangan lupakan Itachi yang kabarnya akan berkunjung. Sudah lama sekali Sasuke tidak bertemu dengan Aniki bodohnya itu? Betapa Sasuke merindukan kerutan di kedua sisi wajah Itachi. Sasuke tak sabar ingin melihat keriputnya.

Bungsu Uchiha itu hanya tersenyum tipis membayangannya. Dan jangan lupakan pekikan kecil dari beberapa siswi perempuan yang memang sengaja melirik kearah Sasuke bertepatan bisa melihat senyuman tipis pemuda raven itu. Sadar akan hal tersebut, Sasuke hanya mendengus bosan.

.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, bel pulang berbunyi tanda jam pelajaran untuk hari ini telah berakhir. Sasuke bergegas memasukkan buku-bukunya kedalam tas dan bersiap untuk pulang.

Ketika akan hendak beranjak dari kursinya, si _rubah kuning_ Naruto, si _mayat_ Sai, dan si _anjing jadi-jadian_ Kiba muncul menghalangi langkah Sasuke. Naruto nyengir menunjukkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang terlihat berkilauan. Ck, lama-lama Naruto seperti Gay _-sensei_ dan Rokuri (Rok Lee) saja. Sai hanya tersenyum semanis mungkin seperti biasa, meskipun Sasuke tahu itu hanyalah senyuman palsu. Tidak jauh berbeda dari Naruto, Kiba nyengir sehingga gigi taring seperti anjingnya terlihat.

Sasuke memandang datar ketiga temannya.

" _Teme_ , hari ini kita akan bertanding bakset melawan sekolah tetangga. Kau harus ikut _teme_ " kata Naruto makin memperlebar cengirannya membuat Sasuke mendengus jijik melihat tampang bodohnya. _Tch, dasar bodoh!  
_

 _"_ Sebagai salah satu andalan tim basket, kau harus ikut dalam pertandingan ini, Sasuke" timpal Kiba menambahkan. Sai hanya diam namun senyum khasnya tidak luntur dari bibir pucatnya.

"Hn?" Satu alis Sasuke terangkat tinggi menatap ketiga temannya. Naruto mendengus, _shappirenya_ menatap Sasuke serius.

"Ayolah _teme_. Kau tahu? Lawan kita kali adalah _Koguro Gakkuen_! Kelompok yang dulu pernah mengalahkan tim basket kita saat festival tahun lalu!" Seru Naruto. Sai dan Kiba mengangguk membenarkan.

Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan, tidak ingin menyela atau membantah perkataan Naruto dan kedua temannya. Sasuke hanya ingin cepat-cepat pulang.

"Kami sebenarnya tidak banyak berharap padamu, Sasuke- _san_ " Sai menyahut dengan senyumannya. Naruto dan Kiba mendelik pada pemuda pucat itu.

"Abaikan si _zombie_ ini _teme!_ Kami malah berharap padamu! Ayolah _teme,_ kau ikut saja ya?" Naruto menunjukkan wajah memelasnya, berharap Sasuke merasa iba dan menyetujuinya. Namun sayang, Sasuke malah mendengus dan menatap Naruto datar.

"Hn. Aku tidak bisa" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Ayolaha _teme._.. Aku ingin membalaskan dendamku pada anak-anak itu melalui pertandingan ini. _Teme,_ ayolah..."

"Masih ada Neji atau Shikamaru kan? Aku pulang"

Sasuke melongos pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang meraung-raung memanggil namanya. Sedangkan Kiba menghela nafas pasrah. Sai menepuk pundak Naruto pelan dan berkata, "Sasuke- _san_ akan kembali padamu, Naruto _-kun Uke_ " disertai dengan senyuman aneh di bibirnya. Naruto melotot horror pada pemuda pucat itu.

"Aku masih normal, Sai _baka!"_ Naruto berseru kesal, tangan besarnya terangkat untuk memukul kepala Sai sedangkan pemuda pucat itu hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri.

 _"_ Pukulan yang bagus, siluman rubah"

"Apa kau bilang Alien salju? Katakan lagi dan aku akan mendendang bokongmu!" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. "Dan akan ku sobek bibir sialanmu itu!"

 _"_ Dengan senang hati, _rubah pirang_ " senyuman Sai semakin lebar. Hidung Naruto kembang-kempis seperti banteng yang siap untuk menyerang. Uap panas bermunculan di atas ubun-ubun dan telinganya. Kiba yang dari tadi diam hanya mendengus bosan melihat tingkah kedua temannya. Kalau ada Shikamaru di sini pasti ia hanya menguap bosan dan mengatakan _mendokuseii_ sebagai _trademark_ nya. Sayangnya si nanas itu tidak ada sekarang dan Kiba yakin kalau Shikamaru sedang tertidur entah di mana. Biarlah, sebaiknya Kiba pergi saja dari pada melihat pertarungan kedua temannya.

"Dasar kekanak-kanakan" Kiba bergumam sambil pergi meninggalkan kedua temannya. Baru tiga langkah, Naruto menarik kerah baju bagian belakangnya sehingga Kiba merasa tercekik.

"Akk.., Na-kkhh ruto! Kkh lepas kkh kan bod khh doh!"

"Hee? Kau tidak bisa kabur seenaknya saja, manusia anjing jadi-jadiaan!"

Kiba membalikkan badannya menatap Sai horror. Manusia anjing jadi-jadiaan? Oh, mulutmu seperti silet saja Sai. Ingatkan Kiba untuk menyuruh Akamaru si anjing putih miliknya untuk menggigit bokongmu itu, Sai! Lihat saja! _  
_

" _Kau...,"_

 _BUAGH_

 _"Hyaaaa~"_

 _BUK_

 _"Rasengan"_

 _Wushh_

 _"Gatsuga!"_

 _KRETAK_

 _"Bijuudama Rasenshuriken!"_

 _CTAK_

Kok mirip di anime saja ya? .-.

 _BRAK BRAK_

 _DUAGHH_

 _KLONTANG KLONTING_

 _PRANG_

 _BUK_

 _PRUUUUTTT_

 _Eh?_

 _MIAAWW_

Lupakan pertengkaran NaruKibaSai di atas -"

.

.

 _" (Sasuke)_  
 _' (inner Saskey)_  
 _~ (Hati Saskey)_

Bak setajam elang, onyx nya dengan liar mencari sosok merah muda di kerumunan siswa-siswi yang berjalan menuju gerbang. Namun orang yang dicari tidak menampakkan diri dari tadi. Apakah gadis itu sudah pulang?

 _'Kenapa, eh? Kau mencarinya?'_

 _"Uruse! (diam)"_

 _'Tch, jujur saja kau mencarinya, Sasuke'_

 _"Tidak! Dan kau diamlah!"_

 _'Hei Sasuke. Kau tahu? Kau mulai menyukainya'_

Sasuke mendengus mendengar innernya sendiri. Menyukai gadis Haruno itu? Ck, tidak mungkin! Dia hanya gadis yang entah bodoh, idiot, gila atau apalah, yang selalu mengganggu Sasuke. Dan Sasuke tidak menyukainya sama sekali! Sungguh _._

 _'Aku tahu kau menyukainya'_

 _"Tch, tahu apa kau?"_

 _'Baka. Tentu aku tahu karena aku adalah kau. Fikiranmu! Benarkan hati Sasuke?'_

 _~ benar sekali. Kau sudah menyukainya Sasuke~_

 _'Heh? Apa ku bilang? Kau menyukainya'_

 _"Ck! Kau diamlah!"_

 _'Kau merasakannya kan? Waktu istirahat di atap tadi? Dia cantik, Sasuke! Lagipula kau bisa memanfaatkannya untuk memuaskan benda imutmu. Hahahaa'_

Ini gila!

 _"Hei.. diamlah!"_

 _~Haha kau benar sekali inner. Haha.. Sasuke bisa memanfaatkannya~_

 _'Tentu! Aku fikirannya'_

 _"Diam!"_

 _~Fikiran yang licik~_

 _'Hahaha'  
_

 _"_ DIAMM!"

Mendadak semua orang terdiam mendengar teriakan Sasuke. Berbagai macam tatapan heran, bingung, aneh dan sebagainya membuat Sasuke mendengus. Ck, ini karena inner bodoh itu Sasuke menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang. Kalau saja inner sialan dan hati itu tidak meledek Sasuke, pemuda itu tidak akan berteriak kesal seperti tadi. Menyebalkan.

 _'Kenapa kau menyalahkankami?'_

"Tch!" Dengan kesal Sasuke dengan cuek pergi dari sana dan siswa siswi yang memperhatikan Sasuke tadi sudah kembali berjalan dengan teman mereka masing-masing.

.

.

TBC - numvang lewat xD

.

Pojokan author.

Yosh minna~ fict nya makin kesini makin gajeness ya? Asu dahlah :3 beberapa ch lg tamat meh? 2 atau 3 ch lg sih.  
Btw yg ini pendek banget ya? Setidaknya author gejeness ini sudah berusaha man :'( amvunilah author yg masih vocahh ini xD

Yosh jaa na minna~ kalo bersedia tinggalkan jejak ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Sudah tiga hari sejak Sakura absen dari sekolah. Gadis polos yang biasanya duduk di sebelah Sasuke sekarang telah diisi temannya—Naruto. Dan dari tiga hari belakangan ini, Naruto melihat sikap ganjil Sasuke. Temannya ini seperti tidak memiliki semangat hidup saja. Apa pun alasannya, Naruto tidak ingin tahu. Menurutnya, melihat Sasuke seperti ini ia seakan melihat zombie yang sekarat saja. Masa bodo. Lebih baik Naruto menyusul teman-temannya mengisi perut saja.

Banyak pertanyaan muncul di benak Sasuke. Ia merebahkan kepalanya di atas tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja dengan memandang ke arah luar jendela. Hari ini cukup cerah tapi tidak secerah hatinya. Ia merasa kehilangan sesuatu. Entahlah, Sasuke pun malas memikirkan apa yang hilang dari dirinya. Jangan bertanya kalau Sasuke seperti ini karena Sakura tidak ada. Bukan. Tentu saja bukan. Sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya, ingat saja.

Kemana... kau kemana? Rindu.

Damn!

Jangan berpikiran aneh. Sasuke tidak merindukannya! Sasuke merindukan masakan ibunya, tentu saja! Tidak-tidak! Sasuke serius. Iya serius. Serius bohongnya.

Perlahan, kelas mulai ramai karena jam istirahat berakhir. Untuk ke depan, jam pelajaran akan kosong dikarenakan seluruh guru mengadakan rapat. Tidak ada salahnya mengharapkan keajaiban bahwa akan adanya pemberitahuan kalau seluruh siswa dibolehkan pulang. Dan benar saja. Semua siswa terdiam ketika suara pemberitahuan terdengar .

Semuanya bersorak mendapat peritahuan bahwasanya semua siswa diperbolehkan pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya untuk hari ini saja. Ternyata para guru akan mengadakan rapat dengan guru sekolah lainnya. Entah rapat apa pun itu yang penting saatnya pulang! Seluruh siswa bergegas keluar dari kelas untuk meninggalkan sekolah ini. Padahal masih jam 11 siang. Tak apalah. Ada waktu untuk bersenang-senang.

"Sasuke, kau mau—"

"Tidak"

Naruto merengut. Ingin hati mengajak Sasuke pergi bersenang-senang perkataannya langsung ditolak. Padahal ia belum selesai berbicara. Sudahlah. Toh sepertinya Sasuke dalam mood buruk. Naruto mengedikkan bahu lalu menyusul teman-temannya yang menunggu.

Perjalanan pulang terasa cepat bagi Sasuke, entah karena apartemennya tidak jauh atau pun tidak dekat dengan sekolah, atau ia berjalan sambil melamun? Entahlah.

"Tadaima..." Sasuke bergumam pelan. Meski tinggal seorang diri dan tidak ada yang akan menjawab salamnya, setidaknya ia harus mengucapkannya. Siapa tahu ada makhluk lain yang merespon?

Hidung mancung Sasuke mengernyit mencium bau sesuatu yang berasal dari dapur. Bau sebuah makanan yang menggugah selera tapi tunggu! Siapa yang berani masuk ke apartemennya? Mungkinkah Itachi? Tapi si keriput itu sudah berkunjung ke sini dan kembali pergi dua hari yang lalu.

Dari pada bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri, Sasuke bergegas pergi ke dapur. Ia sudah menyiapkan ancang-ancang kalau-kalau ada pencuri di apartemennya. Tapi, pencuri macam apa yang memasak makanan di rumah korbannya?!

Sasuke terdiam mematung di pintu dapur. Menatap makhluk merah muda berjalan mondar-mandir di dapur miliknya. Sasuke yakin ini bukan ilusi, makhluk merah muda itu Sakura kan? Bagaimana bisa dia masuk ke sini?

"Hei—apa yang kau lakukan? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke rumahku?!"

Kepala merah muda itu terhenti sejenak dari urusannya, ia menatap pemuda yang berdiri di pintu masuk dapur. Sakura tersenyum lebar menghampiri Sasuke yang menatapnya heran.

"Okaeri Sasuke-kun~ ah aku membuatkan makanan untukmu soal kunci rumah, Itachi Nii memberikan duplikatnya padaku"

Sasuke mengernyit.

"Bagaimana kau mengenal Itachi Nii?!"

Sakura tersenyum simpul, "dia salah satu teman Sasori Nii dan sering berkunjung ke rumahku," jawabnya anteng.

Sasuke makin mengernyit, "lalu kenapa dia memberikan kuncinya padamu?!"

"Entah? Kau bisa tanyakan nanti padanya. Ah sepertinya makanan sudah matang" bergegas Sakura menyiapkan mangkuk dan piring untuk menyajikan makanan buatannya. Dari pada berdiri seperti orang bodoh, Sasuke memilih mendudukkan diri di meja makan. Mengisi perutnya yang memang sudah berbunyi minta diisi.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun.. kenapa hari ini kau pulang cepat?"

"Para guru rapat" Sasuke menjawab singkat. Ditatapnya gadis yang tidak masuk beberapa hari ini. "kau.. kenapa tidak sekolah?" Bukannya peduli, Sasuke hanya penasaran kenapa gadis ini absen.

Sakura duduk sambil tersenyum. "Tidak ada alasan khusus, aku pergi ke rumah nenekku. Aku sudah meminta izin pihak sekolah"

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia mengambil makanan kemudian melahapnya perlahan.

"Oh ya, Sasuke-kun setelah ini kau melanjutkan ke universitas mana?" Sakura bertanya disela-sela makannya. Benar juga. Mereka sudah tingkat tiga dan sebentar lagi akan melanjutkan pendidikan ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi. Tentu Sasuke sudah mempunyai rencana kemana ia akan melanjutkan sekolahnya.

"Salah satu universitas di Inggris..." Sasuke menjawab datar tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada makanan di depannya. Sedikit aneh karena Sakura tiba-tiba diam begitupun Sasuke. Ia sedikit mencuri pandang pada gadis di depannya. Tidak biasanya.

Setelah usai makan, Sakura membawa piring kotor ke wastafel untuk dicuci. Pandangan Sasuke tak lepas dari punggung kecil di depannya. Ada perasaan aneh muncul di relung hatinya.

Selesai menyelesaikan tugasnya, Sakura menghampiri Sasuke yang setia duduk manis dengan pandangan kosong. Ia memanggil Sasuke menyadarkan pemuda itu namun hasilnya tetap saja si pemuda diam saja seolah tuli.

 _Nyut_

"K-kh! Kau!"

Sasuke terkejut saat Sakura menarik 'benda imutnya' begitu saja. Tidak sakit, hanya saja Sasuke terkejut, belum lagi miliknya tersebut langsung terasa sesak dibalik sana—menegang—

Sakura tersenyum, ia berhasil menyadarkan Sasuke dengan menarik benda itu. Untung saja Sasuke tidak terjungkal ke belakang. Sasuke gemas sendiri, ingin hati memusnahkan makhluk polos macam Sakura. Dalam khasus ini, Sasuke memutar otak bagaimana caranya.

"Sasuke-kun—"

Oke, Sasuke tidak tahan dengan tatapan itu, ia menarik Sakura duduk dipangkuannya dan mengunci pergerakan gadis tersebut. Ditatapnya tajam manik Sakura yang membuatnya merasa kalah telak dengan gadis ini.

 _TBC_

 _ **A/N; 2016 sekarang 2018? Astaga, setahun lebih gak next saya kembali lagi setelah sekian lama/? Mungkin chap ini membosankan /?**_

 _ **Buat readers yg menunggu hingga lumutan maapkeun saya karena sejatinya saya bukan Dilan /? [ readers; gak ada hubungannya oi!]**_

 _ **Jangan menunggu, berat. Cukup baca aja ':c**_

 _ **Sekian...**_


End file.
